


Happy Snowday

by grainipiot



Series: Snowday saga [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowday AU, Table Sex, ft risky temperature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: When it's too cold, it's always better to have someone to stay warm. Even if it bothers Graves a lot.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Series: Snowday saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Happy Snowday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/gifts).



> Hi!!  
> First, this is a birthday gift for one of my sweet partners <3333333 happy birthday bb!!  
> Second, I have no excuses.  
> Third, I'll write something to follow this later~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

« Fucking move. I’m busy. »

Nothing better during the day than to be bothered by Twisted Fate. This man had a gift and he knew how to use it perfectly.

Right then, it meant sitting on Graves’s workshop, at attention. So to say, it was impossible to avoid him and his falsely sweet smile.

« No. » Confident as usual, he stood his ground literally.

« What do you want ? » In times like this, there was close to no way out except complying. Although Graves would show his reluctance as much as he could.

From his ‘seat’ Twisted Fate pulled him closer by the jacket. Difficult to be more clear on what he wanted now, legs open to welcome him in his direct space. Though Graves tried not to show much and let him play around. Inner huff, for still allowing the latter to do that kind of things.

Since he wasn’t complying yet, Twisted Fate went on his potential plan and slipped his hands under the jacket, relishing warmth.

It was so cold in this season and the snow didn’t help at all. So the latter always used this as pretext to hug and hold him tightly, sometimes finding a way in his jacket. Graves would complain by principle but in the end it was nice to have him near. But better not tell him or Twisted Fate would tease him forever about it.

Maybe he was wrong and the latter didn’t seek what he thought. The hug last, so much Graves finished by returning it the best he could. A bit of a fuss for a mere cuddle but who was he to judge ? _Okay, fine_.

What proved he had been right all along was that hand that definitely wander too low for a chaste embrace. Graves wouldn’t have pointed it out but then the latter squeezed his butt even through thick fabric and the message was given.

« Really ? You want to fuck ? »

That was right, no ? Twisted Fate wouldn’t have been pushing around and getting handy on him for nothing. Or maybe he tried to be a fucking tease then give nothing. It sounded more like something he would do.

« Ah ? You want to ? Don’t be shy, it’s normal. » He was having fun and he let it to be heard in his very tone.

Exactly what annoyed Graves to a certain level. When the latter initiated something but turned it around not to be the one asking.

He had a solution for that, like always. Unless Twisted Fate asked him loud and clear, he wouldn’t do anything. So he parted slightly, enough to give an unimpressed gaze to his lover. _That won’t do_.

The key was to stay like this and do nothing. Not exactly refusing but if Twisted Fate wanted something, he had to make an effort.

Time stretched, just like silence between them in a sort of battle. Graves wasn’t against some fun, the choice of the place was interesting but like hell he would take responsibility for the first move instead of the latter.

Eye contact went on, no one ready to give up. It was a bit unnerving to see Twisted Fate’s poker face, so good at showing nothing. _Asshole_. That one was gratuitous.

A change of tactic came, as the latter closed distance again and kissed him. Far too gentle for this mood, something was up. But he resumed and gave his quiet affection, arms laced around Graves. That was a bit new, he didn’t know how to react. No doubt Twisted Fate was playing with him but these genuine glimpses were sometimes lost among his usual act, it could be true as well.

_Fuck this_.

With little finesse Graves returned the kiss, sort of hunger too obvious but he didn’t care. It was good for now, warm exchange in that otherwise chilly atmosphere.

Again hands wandered over winter clothing, making an rare show of desire. This wasn’t going to end innocently.

Till Twisted Fate went to it directly and pulled him with some strenght. The workshop table wouldn’t let Graves go further but he was still pressed to the latter while their kiss last. When it broke, air was lacking already and they merely spent the following minute in each other’s arms recovering.

And it didn’t stop him, far from it. As soon as he could, Twisted Fate yanked him back into a new kiss, hand behind his head. Today he would be the one losing patience first.

Too late to see it coming, Graves felt that other hand cupping his crotch in obvious need for a reaction. So so urgent, feeling him up till indeed he grew hard from a mere touch. Something ended up muffled in that desperate press of mouth, probably not a big loss but it still sparked lust.

_So we really go for it ?_ This wasn’t the best place to fuck, Graves would say. Though they had already done worse before. The only matter was the temperature. Knowing Twisted Fate, he would refuse to take off the smallest piece of clothing because it was too cold. Yet under such happy course of actions, he seemed eager. Or maybe he would just try to have them come like this. _Hell no_. He refused that, as careless as he was usually. It may sound fun and good in the moment but later it was sure to be the most uncomfortable thing in the world.

To be sure and have a small break before they went to it, he pushed Twisted Fate enough to have little space between them. That kiss was a shame to lose but the short sight he got from his lover was equally worth it. Be it due to cold or more heated thoughts, a dark blush had taken over Twisted Fate’s face. Enough for Graves to linger on this then focusing back on whatever he wanted to say. _Ah, yes_.

« Ya really want to do it here ?

« Why not ? I know you want to bend be over that table. » Just make his point the latter leaned closer and used that smooth tone. Clever ways for a clever man.

Now that it was offered, Graves couldn’t really say no. As much as he made clear his reluctance sometimes, a few well chosen words could always get him. Picturing the scene, it was tempting indeed. And not once Twisted Fate stopped pawing at him, drawing urgency in his body to make it happen faster. He wanted so much and only in moments like these he showed it completely.

« Do you even have lube ? I’m not gonna fuck you dry. » First to have that piece of information and second not to actually answer him. Never give too much power to Twisted Fate by admitting things, it could be repeated and used later.

« What are you thinking ? Always prepared. » A reminder, as if it hadn’t been enough all these years. It was difficult to catch him without a solution.

« Literally ? » Graves wasn’t even sure if he was joking or not. Because it could be true.

« No, idiot. I just didn’t plan that you’d look so good right now, not my fault. » A little cold on the beginning but he was quick to tease back, playing around. Then he caught Graves into another kiss, barely a hint of bite to make his lust known.

It last longer than he thought but it seemed that Twisted Fate had a lot to show and to crave. Till he parted by himself, giving a briefly soft gaze before he lifted something in Graves’s sight. Lube indeed. Small enough to be taken just in case. _Alright_.

Without waiting more the latter got to work and pushed him a little to have some space. But with such cold around, it wasn’t so smart and Twisted Fate still tried to remain close and keep all kind of contact.

Graves let him do, since he took the lead for now, including preparation. Silently he wondered how he was going to do that and get ready, if he would take some clothes off or not. It would be a bad idea to undress right here but Twisted Fate didn’t complain yet. After all, it was his idea and need.

Indeed he lowered pants and trousers barely enough to access down there. Not so stupid. Although it made his work more difficult. Legs spread to keep Graves close, he lied back further on the table between the several tools and items left there. Just enough to support himself on his elbow.

From his point of view, Graves couldn’t see a lot because of all this fabric and close position to stay warm but it was still a nice view on his lover. That blush got a little darker, beautiful contrast to the atmosphere around.

No way to see but each of Twisted Fate’s reactions let little to guess about his ministrations. Now a hand busy lower, he prepared himself still rather quietly. Each breath became visible once it got out. By now he would be complaining for the temperature if he could actually feel it. But given how much he got into it, there wasn’t a lot he could sense except burning need.

With little else to do, Graves followed closely each of his reactions, deep breath and few gasps when he reached far on accident. On reflex he kept his hands over Twisted Fate, sort of protective contact to prevent him from getting cold.

No risk right now, the latter seemed too needy to care. After focusing as he could, he looked up to Graves and – the gods knew why – smiled too openly to be a smirk or any clever trick. _He’s losing it._ Without even needing him yet. A really nice look, getting twitchy by the minute. And his hard cock remained trapped in his confines, probably for the best.

« Malcolm, I’m ready… » He must have been quite close to give up on his façade and ask for more.

Call heard very well. And Graves didn’t even have to wait since the latter got on next step immediately. Shaky moves, Twisted Fate still changed his position to get what he needed. Right then it meant getting to his feet and bending over the table, just like he offered to his lover in the first place. From the corner of his vision he gazed at Graves, something too vulnerable to be pointed out.

« Lube. » Maybe a little sharp but the sight was getting on his patience too. Arousal ran low in his veins, building up while Twisted Fate prepared himself only to be taken right here.

Quickly given. Yet before rushing Graves still took some time to enjoy this exact instant. It was too perfect, the latter literally bent for him to fuck. The whole place and situation made it better, to know Twisted Fate could do nothing for his urges and it had to happen right here.

An impatient noise took him out of this short appreciation, just as Twisted Fate squirmed a little under contact.

« Fuck me already. » More composed, surely because of the pause. But soon he would beg all the same.

« Don’t tell me what to do, might change my mind. » He made an effort to sound annoyed but it came out lower and greatly touched by arousal. Difficult to hide how turned on it made him.

Since his lover wanted it fast, he complied, chucking his gloves off and freeing his hard cock. After such teasing, the cold air around even gelt good over heated skin. Relieved sigh, just as he lubed himself and gave a few strokes as early pleasure.

Without ceremonies he yanked lower Twisted Fate’s pants to have proper access and a mere move earned him a moan. _Really ?_ If just getting rough on him could make him noisy, no wonder how much he would give afterward.

To check and tease both of them, Graves thrust two fingers into tight heat and it should have been forbidden to feel that good. _Damn_. Just to feel that made him crave to actually fuck the latter, till he could just clutch the wooden table and cry his pleasure.

« You’re really eager…Tell me how much you want it. » He couldn’t help it, it was too tempting to do when for once Twisted Fate was waiting for him.

Just a few raw words and a hand working him further. Within seconds the latter shivered and rocked back, a whimper escaping even as he tried to muffle it.

« Malcolm— ! Please… » Not much encline to sass now, it would seem. He kept his face down, body betraying his extreme need.

« Try again. » Sure his body wasn’t glad to be denied for so long but it wasn’t often he held his lover like this, merely able to react to each of his touch and word.

Third finger inside, he made sure to stretch him a little more. This was the instant he decided he would make him come first. Or at least once. Not exactly what Twisted Fate asked but he would be pleased all the same at the end.

« You asshole, I need your cock now…. » For a man known to be good with his words, there wasn’t a lot he could say to convince Graves. His desperation even showed in his tone, close to the limit.

« Alright. Since you’re so nice. » Even for him it was a little difficult to seem unbothered while he had his partner begging to be fucked. A man had needs indeed.

Already he could tell Twisted Fate wouldn’t last after he got inside, no way. Fingers out, a bit of positioning then Graves thrust all the way in without problem after such thorough preparation. At bit disappointed not to see the latter coming already but obviously it would happen very soon.

On the other hand, he was rewarded by a high-pitched cry when he filled him. Sweet noise.

After a few more thrusts, Graves started to doubt. The latter was really close but himself wouldn’t last neither. Each time it nearly slapped him, to feel such warmth around him and crude eagerness for this act. _Shit…_ Closer than he thought. And it wouldn’t get easier as time passed, not when Twisted Fate met each move furiously to get off faster.

« Wait—Oh… » Holding the latter tightly by the waist, he ended up pounding into him without real control.

It was too good and it even made him forgot for a short time that he wanted to make Twisted Fate come first. Groaning his relief, he tried to aim for his sweet spot and make sure to be efficient.

« Come on, you can do it… »

« Mmmh… » Barely voiced, more like incoherent speech. He wouldn’t be able to stand for now, good thing he rested on the table for support.

_Now, now…_ Really, he would hate to come first after all he did to be second. This was for Twisted Fate, not much for himself.

Before Graves really worried, another lasting cry escaped the latter, announcing climax. That plus the incredible tightness that followed and many small details that betrayed obvious pleasure.

« Cum…it’s fine… » At the limit of articulated, since he was too focused on not coming first.

After that, a weight was lifted and Graves let go, joining the latter in the sweet embrace of orgasm. It wasn’t kind, really sudden and the chilly temperature made it even starker. Like burning and freezing at the same time. Without realizing he held strongly Twisted Fate, in a way that was likely to leave marks later.

Little by little, sharp moves slowed till he rode completely his climax, release deep. Under him, the latter was far too quiet but nothing unusual after love. At least he came and would give him some peace.

Then cold hit. Really, it was hateful how vicious it could get. During sex they didn’t feel it at all and now it came back to bite them. With some care Graves pulled out and did the minimum of cleaning before dressing back, glad to keep some warmth.

Soon enough Twisted Fate would feel it and bitch about it like always so he decided to make the first step and clean up shortly. This initiative was welcomed by a strong shudder and muffled curse.

The latter seemed to have recovered from the sweet haze and now got struck by the low temperature, nothing to keep him warm anymore.

« Shit. I hate it. » Quick to tuck back, making a sadly comical display. But he looked quite cold too and that made Graves feel sorry for him. Not enough to tell him though.

« Come here. » Without further explanation he got Twisted Fate to sit back where he first started it all and hugged him to reduce cold.

Usually the latter wouldn’t try to make a remark or play smart about it, since both could get a little vulnerable after love. So this was allowed and mutually enjoyed.

« Thanks. » There, the proof. It sounded as honest as he looked, rare indeed. Twisted Fate hugged back and burried his face in the fluffy part of Graves’s jacket. Comfortable snuggled, nothing would break that mood unless he was being a little shit.

_Damnit, we did it_. Another success in their relationship. He didn’t know what to think about that, just that it was a bit too uncomfortable to do again. The thrill of the first time was fun but not to the point of repeating it. Plus, he wasn’t sure if Twisted Fate would feel alright later. This was the perfect occasion to catch death and it would be really ironic if the latter got sick for wanting to fuck there.

Not even the time to reassure himself that his partner sneezed violently.

« Serves you right. What a dumb idea to fuck here. »

« Not my fault, I already told you. »

**Author's Note:**

> So the following fic should be a sickfic!! See ya till then!!


End file.
